Crónicas del CEFPIFST: Los orígenes
by Scarymanga
Summary: Retelling de la saga Bond en clave "animes que me marcaron". Solo la introducción es un crossover.


Este conjunto de historias constituyen un tributo a la saga de novelas y películas de James Bond creada por el novelista Ian Fleming. Más que fanfics son retellings de las novelas y películas en clave anime, añadiendo ciertos elementos paranormales o nostálgicos.

Esta primera entrega es totalmente original. La inicié estando de vacaciones en Roma, para matar ratos entre visitas turísticas. Está altamente influenciada por el autor Pyeknu.

Pasamos al tema serio:

Las novelas del agente James Bond, 007 pertencen a los herederos de Ian Fleming y a Ian Fleming Publications.

Las películas del agente James Bond, 007 pertenecen a Danjaq/EoN Productions y al fondo MGM/UA, perteneciente asimismo a 20th Century Fox.

Urusei Yatsura pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y la editorial Shogakukan  
Slayers pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y la editorial Kadokawa  
Lupin III pertenece a Kazuhiko Hato, alias Monkey Punch, y a la editorial Futabasha  
Higeoyaji/Ban Shunsaku pertenece a Tezuka Productions

* * *

**THIS ENTIRE SAGA IS LOVINGLY DEDICATED TO PYEKNU AND ALL THE GUYS INVOLVED ON UY: THE SENIOR YEAR ,WITH ALL ADMIRATION. **

* * *

**MISIÓN 0: LOS ORÍGENES**  
**ACTO 1: EL CEFPFIST RECLUTA**

**_Tomobiki-cho, 1985._**

- Cariñín... Lo has conseguido...  
- Lamu... Tontina  
Lejos de allí, a unos 500 metros, en el tejado de un alto bloque de apartamentos un joven soltó el gatillo de un sofisticado rifle de francotirador y echó mano de un walkie-talkie.  
- Saras, ¿has soltado tú también?"  
- Sí - respondió una voz con marcado acento de Europa del Este - Los de arriba estarán contentos. No tendrán que mancharse las manos con la sangre de estos dos. El planeta está estabilizado.  
- Deberán recurrir al plan B.  
- Bueno, el chico apunta maneras, y a ella hace tiempo que la siguen diversas agencias de investigación… Esto… _Paranormal_, que dice la gente de poca fe. Es la única extraterrestre que ha "salido del armario" y ha mostrado su condición sin tapujos. La consideran un elemento interesante. Y es un bellezón. Las descripciones se quedan cortas.  
- Esta ciudad de Tomobiki-cho es la hostia ¡He oído que B se ha interesado por estos dos si no los eliminábamos, y por tres más.  
- Es que somos pocos, Xellos.  
- En mi tierra ya lo decimos, "donde cabe uno…".  
- Mira, ahora les va detrás una multitud cabreada, y se ríen, los tíos. Yo les disparaba igual. Menudo par de dos. ¡Qué gentuza!..."  
- Bien. Debemos enviar el informe. ¿Usaremos Arpanet con la clave habitual, ¿no?"  
- Exacto.  
- Entendido, Saras, cambio y corto"

El joven desmontó con cuidado el arma, dejó el equipo en un maletín y se fue. Cinco minutos después, el maletín desapareció.

**_Tomobiki-cho: Junio de 1985, poco tiempo después de los hechos descritos._**

- Y es con orgullo que entrego estos diplomas y me libro de vosotros de una puta vez, gañanes. Recoged los diplomas y largaos a la Universidad al paro o a un burdel - dijo el director del Instituto en tono monótono y sin mover una ceja ni un párpado. A su lado, un gato de dos metros fumaba en pipa.

*Aplausos*

- Io credo que poddiamo reclutare a questo vecchio, adesso – observó desde un balcón una joven de acento italiano.  
- 2J, estamos aquí para lo que estamos, _don't push it too far_ - dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, aspecto venerable y marcado acento inglés – Qué momento tan emocionante esto de la graduación de los jóvenes que van hacia la edad adulta. Me recuerda a cuando me licencié en la Marina. - De pronto, torció el gesto y le dijo a 2J - Este de las gafas que sube ahora es uno de los boy-scouts. El número 2.  
- Allora suben juntos il boy-scout 1 e la girl-scout 1.  
- Este es cosa tuya. Respecto a la chica, el Consejo Superior habló con ella. Ha aceptado. Se incorporará a la Estación Selene muy pronto. En su planeta, la mayoría de edad es a los 16, así que ya pasa de un año y medio..."  
Los estudiantes fueron pasando. El inglés fijó sus ojos en uno de los chicos que subía, uno con aspecto muy femenino. Finalmente subió al estrado un tipo con el cabello rizado, que acababa en un tupé rockabilly que disgustaba al viejo.  
- Que hoy día aún haya _teddy-bears, _hippies y mods de esos… - pensó. Entonces reparó en que ya habían pasado todos.  
- 2J, tienes que lograr que el boy-scout 1 esté listo para "ayer". Cumplió los 18 hace casi tres meses, así que lo quiero ya en nuestra disciplina.  
2J sacó unos prismáticos y se fijó bien en el Boy-scout 1, en ese chaval de rostro alegre ("Troppo alegre, sembra sciocco perduto", pensó 2J), metro setenta y cinco aproximadamente, más guapote que feo si se lo observaba bien. Nada especial que delatara que en 7 días consecutivos hubiera recorrido el equivalente a sendas maratones. En fin, las órdenes eran las órdenes.  
- Ataru Moroboshi, questa tarde cambiaré la tua vita – dijo 2J a media voz.

Pasaron unas pocas horas.

Un grupo de estudiantes salía de un bar. Eran los que ya eran mayores de edad, y llevaban una cogorza tremenda. Uno de ellos era Moroboshi, Boy-Scout 1 y objetivo prioritario de lo que parecía algún tipo de poderosa agencia.. Iban tambaleándose y chillando por la calle. ¡Qué escandalera! Tan puestos iban que no vieron la moto que casi los arrolló en la esquina. Una Triumph de 500 CC. Sentados en el suelo, vieron una visión milagrosa que los dejó flipados. La visión de ese ángel vestido de cuero negro que se quitaba el casco, revelando una melena castaña. Pero ¿para qué fijarse en el pelo teniendo el pecho? Un escote revelando el canalillo de dos gigantescos, perfectos, senos eran lo que más poderosamente llamaba la atención allí. Una voz suave, modulada y dulce decía:  
- Oh, mi dispiace, signori, sono tan despistada. ¿Come si sienten? Presto saco i papieri della securanza.  
Uno de ellos se levantó. No había duda: era Boy-Scout 1. 2J había entrado en escena en el momento oportuno y se felicitó. Ante el 1,67 de ella, el 1,75 de él no parecía tanto. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirada de tonto del culo la ponían algo nerviosa. El tío, encima, se sacó una pequeña agenda negra del raído uniforme de instituto y empezó a berrear, más contento que un currante en primer día de vacaciones:  
- _Nu, nu isssss nesesario, senyora_ *prtz* ¿_No me darías tu teleffono... Chati_?  
- Ma carino ragazzo, si acabas de tener un accidente. – Estaba ileso, pero había que guardar las formas.  
- _¡Nominporta, joño!_  
- Bene, ma al menos permíteme que te lleve all'hospedale.  
- _Gontigo... Gontigo hastal' fin del mundddo_.  
2J hizo subir a Ataru a la moto, de paquete. Tras procurar que no se le agarrara de las tetas (no era preciso en eso pese a la borrachera, el muy barbián). Tras llevarlo dando vueltas por el barrio, se paró ante una estación de Metro. Miró hacia atrás. Moroboshi está dormido. Siempre caían en la trampa del perfume con somnífero. Si no, ¿de qué iba a llevar casco 2J cuando no era obligatorio allí? A ella le encantaba lucirse en la Triumph, aunque no fuera muy ético esto de no llevar casco, y le fastidiaba tener que usarlo para no dormirse con su propio mejunje.  
Cerca de la estación había una barra donde hacían fideos. 2J aparcó la moto al lado de la misma, cogió al dormido joven en brazos (pesaba más de lo que esperaba. Suerte que había aparcado justo al lado) y lo dejó sobre la barra de una parada de fideos. Un hombre rechoncho, clavo y con mostacho de morsa que se hurgaba las narices distraídamente y medio dormido se sobresaltó un poco tras la barra.  
- Tutto suyo, Shunsaku-san. Missione completa.  
- Bracias, Batrizia. - dijo el tal Shunsaku-san tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo - Gué efisiensia.  
- Sensualità, intellecto é rapidezza é il mio slogan. Allora, ciao, caro mio. Sayonara.  
Patrizia, también conocida como 2J se fue diligentemente en su moro. Shunsaku-san miró al joven dormido en la barra.  
- No sé si sacaremos gran cosa de este. En fin, a Osaka con él.


End file.
